


[山组]伤迹

by 季溦凉 (shinkaiforest)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkaiforest/pseuds/%E5%AD%A3%E6%BA%A6%E5%87%89
Summary: Ohno cut himself.2010?
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 2





	[山组]伤迹

没有永不愈合的伤口。没有忘不了的人和事。  
如果你仍然觉得疼痛。那也仅仅是错觉。

**傷跡**

关于小时候受伤的记忆，其实并不十分清晰。也许是因为年纪小。让当时的自己疼痛难忍的伤口，到了现在也只剩浅淡的伤疤和妈妈的回忆。作为事件主角的自己，想起来的时候只有哇哇大哭的自己和父母担心的脸。医用针来回穿刺皮肉缝合伤口的疼痛也仅仅是一个印象。  
所以他以为，所有的伤口都是可以愈合的。没有疼痛是不会消失的。

“别因为看不见就说不存在啊！既然你说伤口都会愈合，伤疤也都会随着时间而消失，没有什么敌不过时间。而按照这个道理，我总会忘记你。那如果我不想，也从伤口开始好了。”  
他拿起之前用来切汉堡排的西餐刀。  
“你敢。”  
大野望着他的眼神冷冰冰。  
“樱井翔，你记住，你的人也好，心也罢，都是我的。所以没有我的允许，你不能伤害你自己。”  
在他冰冷的注视之下，樱井终于还是松开了握住刀子的手。  
银色的餐刀掉在地毯上，弹到大野脚边。  
“那你想要我怎样呢。我只是不想忘记你啊。”  
他望着把头埋进膝盖的樱井，平时总是脆脆的声音被手臂阻挡，变得闷闷的。  
难道在哭吗。大野想着，少年人背上突出的骨节让他觉得这个人脆弱得惹人怜爱。  
他弯腰把脚边的刀捡起来放回桌上，然后在的樱井面前蹲下来。  
“你不会忘记我的。你只是不会频繁地想起我。”  
我会一直在你身边，你不可能忘记我的。

最后一句话，他没有对他说。

后来他渐渐长大，才知道一直隐隐作痛的伤口留在胸腔里，他有些羡慕从前天真的自己。可是时间不会倒流。能做的，大约只有努力避免吧。

有一天大野不小心弄伤了手。  
开罐子的时候翘起的铁皮插进了肉里。血噗噗地冒了好一会才止住。第二天去工作的时候，Member看见了他手指上的创可贴，立即被围住问起来。他说只是个小口子不用担心，说着还来回活动了一下受伤的指头。几个人嘻嘻哈哈地说着小心一点嘛他不好意思的挠挠头，最后散了。  
只有一个人还是黑着脸。  
樱井翔之前一直在圈外站着，直到现在才走过来。  
虽然以前也一直有接触，但自从成了Member之后，大野觉得，樱井这个人，和自己印象里好像不太一样啊，明明不是这样爱操心的角色啊？  
“伤口，能给我看一下么。”  
“翔君，原来喜欢看这种东西啊？”他本意是想开个玩笑，可樱井完全不领情，只是把眉皱得更深。  
大野只好伸出手。

樱井拉着他坐下，手边放着不知什么时候拿到的急救箱。大野看着他拿剪刀剪开了自己胡乱贴上的创可贴撕了下来，上面还有干涸的残血。  
大野自己不觉得如何，反而是樱井嘶了一下。  
“别这么紧张啊。就是个小口子而已啊。”他赶忙用另一只手盖住伤口。  
“小口子不重视感染了化脓了怎么办。有没有去打破伤风针……”  
忽然开始的长篇大论听得大野发晕，他不得不开口制止：“所有伤口都会愈合的啊。不管它也是会好的……”  
“就算是那样——”樱井意识到自己声音太大了，猛地停住，进而压低了声音，“你也重视自己一点啊！并不是所有伤口都会轻易愈合的吧。”

“我知道啊。”大野垂下眼睛，望着自己手上那个小而深的裂口“但是我想要相信。嗯，我想要相信。”  
“大野桑……”  
“翔君，要有始有终哦。”他举起手，摇了摇。

我想要相信。  
肉体上的疼痛总是会过去。  
只要活着，伤口就会愈合。  
哪怕是那些看不见的伤口，也会被时间和爱意抚平。

今天的樱井，没有戴耳钉。

“那个啊，不戴了。”  
“哦，你终于从kira kira的仓鼠少年毕业——”  
“成为大叔了嘛？”  
对于竹马这种的一唱一和，他没好气地回：“才不是呢。”

虽然平时戴着的时候并不会过分意识到它的存在，但是一旦不在了反而会过分在意。他总是忍不住去摸自己的耳垂。  
“不会消失的。”  
“诶？”大野贴过来，在樱井的耳朵上吻了一下。  
“你想要留下来的东西，是不会消失的。”

昨日的风雨，造就今天的花。


End file.
